


I'll show you ways

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [583]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Bites
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il aurait dû se douter que cette odeur d'omega ne venait pas que du public...
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [583]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	I'll show you ways

I’ll show you ways

Jürgen avait déjà pu la sentir sur le terrain, que ce soit ici ou à Anfield, mais il avait eu du mal à croire que c’était vrai, que ça venait de lui, avec toute l’affluence des supporters, les staffs et équipes, le doute semblait réaliste. Vraisemblablement, croire que l’odeur d’omega qui régnait dans le stade n’était pas si proche de lui était une erreur. S’écarter des vestiaires pour refaire un tour dans un stade qui avait commencé à le déranger quelques années plus tôt avait semblé être une plutôt bonne chose avant qu’il n’ait à s’arrêter au beau milieu d’un couloir rouge, une soudaine appréhension doublée d’un instinct d’alpha. Ce n’est jamais bon quand ça se déclenche sans qu’il ne le souhaite (pas que ça se provoque quand il le veut réellement de toutes façons). Jürgen n’aime pas avoir à assister à ce qu’il semble être un règlement de compte entre Rummenigge et Kovač, enfin, le plus vieux n’a sans aucun doute pas envie d’être contredit vu ses mains sur le col de son employé, toute sa colère pouvant facilement être lue sur son visage. Jürgen peut sentir de la peur, beaucoup de peur, dans l’air venant du plus jeune, ainsi que de la honte et de la haine. Ce n’est jamais bon de voir un autre alpha plus âgé menacer un omega, et même s’il n’a pas à être là, il préfère y assister pour peut-être éviter quelque chose de grave.

« Tu es tellement… Écœurant. Tu devrais avoir honte d’être ici, tu n’es qu’une déception constante. Au moins, tu pourras peut-être faire le bonheur de quelqu’un, foutu omega. Si j’arrive à trouver le bon acheteur, ou un bon investisseur, ta condition inférieure pourra enfin servir à quelque chose, tu aurais peut-être pu considérer trouver un alpha avant de croire que tu pourrais un jour être un bon entraîneur, dommage, tu devrais pourtant savoir à quel point les omegas sont rares de nos jours, qui plus est… Si doux… » Jürgen peut sentir son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine en entendant tout, il sait très bien au fond de lui que ce n’est pas à lui d’intervenir, que tout ça ne le concerne pas et qu’il pourrait juste faire marche arrière, tout oublier et se dire qu’il ne le reverra jamais, mais ce n’est pas aussi simple…

« Et si je veux récupérer votre omega ? » Jürgen ne devrait très clairement pas poser sa main sur le bras de Rummenigge pour lui faire lâcher le pauvre omega, mais il le fait quand même, pour éviter le pire, bien que ça devienne tout à fait négociable vu comment les choses vont probablement tourner

« Lui ? Vraiment ? »

« Je suis un alpha, j’ai besoin d’un omega. Il n’est pas parfait, mais c’est lui que je veux. Je ne vous laisserai pas le vendre aujourd’hui. » Il peut sentir toute la tension entre eux, deux alphas âgés, et un omega autour d’eux, il en fallut moins à certains moments de la vie pour créer des guerres…

« Hm. Prends-le, tu arriveras peut-être à lui apprendre des choses… »

Jürgen ne lui fait pas l’honneur d’hocher de la tête, il n’a pas à lui montrer le moindre geste de gratitude, parce qu’il n’en a pas, traiter ses employés comme de la marchandise ? Non il n’est pas comme ça. Il attend quelques secondes que le vieil homme s’en aille pour finalement se retourner vers Niko, première fois depuis le coup de sifflet final, il n’avait d’ailleurs pas réalisé qu’il le cachait derrière son dos durant toute la discussion. Maintenant, Jürgen va devoir assumer ses actes…

« Tout va bien ? » Il se doute que la réponse ne peut pas être entièrement positive vu le match et les évènements, mais comment peut-il démarrer une discussion alors qu’il vient à demi-mot de sceller son avenir ?

« Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

« Hey du calme, je ne vais pas te forcer à faire la moindre chose, c’était juste pour te sortir de là ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ce qu’il a dit, encore moins quand j’en suis indirectement responsable. »

« Merci… » 

« C’est une bonne chose de te laisser rentrer seul ? »

« P-Pardon ? »

« Ce n’est pas que je doute de toi, mais je doute par rapport à ton boss. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, et encore moins parce que je n’aurais pas fait attention. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais je serais plus rassuré si je pouvais te ramener à mon hôtel pour être sûr que ce vieux fou ne te fasse rien. »

« Je… Devrais voir avec Robert. »

« Je l’ai vu repartir en venant jusqu’ici, pas sûr qu’il accepte de faire le détour vu l’heure. »

« Bien… »

Jürgen ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable, même s’il sait que tout serait pire pour l’omega à ses côtés s’il n’était pas intervenu… Ce long chemin jusqu’à l’hôtel est silencieux et ne peut que le stresser davantage par rapport à ce qu’il doit faire ou non. Et rien ne s’arrange quand il se retrouve seul avec ses instincts lui criant de ne pas le faire sortir de cette chambre avant d’avoir créé un lien entre eux alors que n’importe quelle partie de sa conscience lui fait bien comprendre que tout serait pire si l’alpha en lui prenait le contrôle. Les minutes continuent d’être longues et interminables alors qu’il essaye de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme s’il ne venait pas de s’engager dans la vie d’un omega qu’il ne connaît pas. Jürgen se sent… Étrange quand il pose sa main sur la peau chaude de Niko, comme s’il pouvait ressentir une partie des choses qu’il est en train de vivre.

« Tu as besoin de ma marque. »

« Ta marque ? »

« Rummenigge ne te laissera pas tranquille après ce qu’il vient de se passer, et même si je ne veux pas m’impliquer davantage, je ne peux pas te laisser y retourner avec aucune assurance pour qu’il ne t’approche pas. Il faut qu’il croit que nous sommes liés, mais je ne veux pas abuser de toi, alors une marque morsure suffira pour le moment. »

« Oh, d’accord… »

Toute sa gorge lui est offerte alors qu’ils ne sont plus éloignés que de quelques centimètres, son souffle s’achevant sur la peau pâle, ses doigts sur son épaule pour le maintenir alors que ses dents commencent lentement à s’enfoncer dans la chair. Jürgen peut sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche malgré la main sur la sienne essayant de le faire reculer, malgré les petits couinements de fond. C’est la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il se sent vraiment comme un alpha.

Il ne réalise seulement l’ampleur de sa connerie que quand le plus jeune tombe évanoui dans ses bras, la marque de ses dents profondément incrustée sur son cou. Aucun doute pour les observateurs, un alpha est passé par là. Jürgen le dépose sous les couvertures en espérant que tout aille mieux pour lui à l’avenir.

« Et Dejan dit que tu es un battant… »

Fin


End file.
